


Night Train

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Always keep your wits about you on the late night trains...
Relationships: Astra & Alex Danvers, Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Night Train

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween fun with General Danvers. Based on this fun vampire short film: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_8WGbDjdknk
> 
> Enjoy :=)

******

The trains in National City were not the height of elegance in regards to public transportation. For one thing most people in the city drove everywhere, so the trains were poorly maintained and sparsely populated, especially at night.

Currently the car that Alex had just boarded had four other people in it. A young woman sitting by herself who seemed to have a case of the shakes, her hands spasming at random intervals (probably a crackhead Alex thought). A few seats ahead of the woman, also sitting by himself, was a big burly guy covered head to toe in tattoos, possibly gangbanger. An old man sat in the back, reading the newspaper.

Sitting across from Alex herself was an older woman dressed in a t-shirt and a comfy-looking pair of jeans with long dark hair with a prominent streak of white in it.

Nodding politely as she caught the woman’s eye, Alex sat down and pulled out her book.

“ _Dracula_ , huh?”

Looking up, Alex saw that the woman across from her was looking at her. Reflexively, she looked at the book’s cover.

“Oh, yeah,” she chuckled “one of my favorites” she explained.

“Would’ve thought that you’d be the type to go _Twilight_ ” the other woman remarked, turning to face her.

“Nah,” Alex shook her head “those aren’t real vampires” she declared.

The other woman raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“You don’t think that vampires can be heroic?” she wondered.

“No, I didn’t say that,” Alex answered slowly, now admittedly curious “but, they’re vampires” she pointed out.

The other woman stood up and moved over to crouch next to Alex’s seat.

“But if vampires aren’t all monsters then why don’t the good ones just feed on animals?” she challenged.

“Because they’re vampires,” Alex repeated “they don’t just need blood; they need _human_ blood”

The other woman smirked.

“Good answer,” she chuckled “I’m Astra”

“Alex”

“So, Alex, you despise the current trend of pretty, romantic vampires?” the woman now identified as Astra asked.

“Not necessarily,” Alex began “but…I don’t know, this whole wanting to date a vampire or _be_ a vampire thing, it…” she trailed off, shaking her in disbelief.

“Go on” Astra nodded encouragingly.

“OK,” shifting in her seat, Alex turned to face her “let’s say that you’re a vampire”

“OK”

“Well, if you _were_ a vampire you’d be constantly hunted,” Alex pointed out “then, even assuming that you weren’t killed, you’d be left having to choose who to kill”

“How so?” Astra asked.

“Well, you can’t just kill random people” Alex exclaimed.

“Why not?” Astra wondered “I mean, we’ve all got to eat”

“Yeah, but if you just start killing at random then you really are a monster” Alex shrugged.

Astra nodded in silent understanding.

“OK, let’s test your theory,” she began “you’re a vampire and you like to hunt on late night trains,” she nodded at the three other people in car “who’d you pick?”

Alex frowned, looking over the three other people.

“Can’t do it?” Astra teased.

Scowling, Alex made her choice.

“The big guy” she nodded at the big guy covered in tattoos.

“Why him?”

“He looks like a thug” Alex shrugged.

“Now you’re just assuming,” Astra pointed out “for all you know, he might be a big teddy bear with a wife and kids” she chuckled as the train stopped, the thug/possible teddy bear getting off, the train starting up again.

“All right, then what about the crackhead?” Alex pointed at the other woman with stringy blonde hair and pale features.

“Again, you’re just assuming that she’s a crackhead,” Astra pointed out “she might have cancer or a maybe mental disorder, or maybe she’s just had a crappy day”

The train stopped again, the presumed crackhead getting off as well, leaving just Alex, Astra, and the old man in the back.

“All right, fine,” Alex sighed “who would _you_ pick?”

Astra nodded at her choice.

“The old man” she said.

Alex turned to look at the man in question. He was thin, with glasses and dressed in a neat, casual suit.

“Why him?” Alex asked “I mean he looks harmless,” she shrugged “he looks like my grandfather”

“His name is Ed Wilcox,” Astra began “he’s sixty-six years old, and he does have a granddaughter,” she turned, staring at Alex intently “he’s also been raping her for the past two years”

“How...?” Alex stared at her.

“Because like you said, I’ve had to make choices,” Astra replied, standing up as the train started up again “you’re going to want to get off at the next station”

As the train began moving again, Alex caught sight of her reflection in the window.

 _Only_ her reflection. Astra, who was standing right next to her, should have been reflected as well, but she wasn’t.

No reflection whatsoever.

Alex turned, looking up as Astra slowly made her way down the car towards the old man, the awful realization leaving Alex frozen to her seat. It had to be a joke or something, maybe the old man was a friend of Astra’s and they did this to prank people, it couldn’t be _real_ , it couldn’t be.

Astra was slowly crossing the last few feet towards the old man, the lights beginning to flicker and dim. The old man looked up as Astra came to a stop standing over him.

For a moment, they stayed like that, and Alex was starting to relax, waiting for the laughter, for the cries of _‘we got you!’_ , for one of her coworkers to emerge from hiding with a camera even, but none of that happened. Instead, the old man—Ed Wilcox, Alex’s mind supplied—and Astra continued their silent staring contest.

Then suddenly, she could see Ed Wilcox’s demeanor change, he sat up straighter, stiffer, as if suddenly realizing that someone was wrong with the whole situation. Suddenly throwing his newspaper in Astra’s face, he bolted out of his seat, trying to run down the car only succeeding in getting out past his seat before Astra was on him.

In a blur of speed, Astra had seized him by the back of his jacket and, easily lifting him up, spun him around and pinned him to the wall, holding him there for a second before she suddenly let out a loud, animalistic _shriek_ and thrust her head forwards to Wilcox’s neck, mouth open in a wide gape far wider than was humanely possible.

Wilcox let out a terrified scream, kicking and thrashing violently in her grip, blood splattering the wall in great plumes of red before finally he stopped moving.

Pulling back, Astra—no the _thing_ Alex realized—released him, his lifeless and bloodstained body dropping to the floor. Turning, Astra smirked at Alex, her face covered with blood. Holding Alex’s gaze, Astra licked her lips, a long, serpentine-like tongue coming out of her mouth to lick the blood clean.

Alex remained where she was, too terrified to move.

Astra slowly made her way back over towards Alex, the air now filled with the stench of blood. Reaching out, Astra gently plucked the copy of _Dracula_ out of her limp grip and tossed it away, the book bouncing across the floor to land atop Ed Wilcox’s corpse.

Astra smiled at Alex, teeth still stained with blood…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> This one didn't turn out as good I was planning.
> 
> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
